


Celebration

by Hanajimasama



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Happy Ending, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Written for the Mag 7 week. Prompt: Celebration.





	Celebration

The gun fire had finally stopped. Rose Creek was deadly quiet. The townsfolk stood in the middle of the streets and slowly came to terms with the fact that Bogue was dead and they had reclaimed their town. They held each other and cried tears of overwhelming joy and sorrow. They had lost so many. 

 

Sam Chisholm stood from a distance and watched them cheer. He felt like a load had been lifted from his shoulders but at what cost? Who had he sacrificed to get this result. 

“Mr. Chisholm it’s Goodnight he’s-

“Dead” he finished sombrely he had found a good friend in Goodnight and he selfishly dragged the Cajun into this mess.

“No Mr. Chisholm-“  
Sam felt a twinge of hope in his heart and followed the priest around the side of the church to the cemetery where Goodnight was laid. The bounty hunter knelt him feeling his neck for a pulse he was alive 

“Sam?” The Cajun sounded weary and hoarse. Sam grabbed his friend’s good hand tightly 

“Hey Goody. We did it” Sam couldn’t help but smile and Goody returned that smile though it seemed to cause him great pain. 

“What about Billy?”   
Someone shouted down from the bell tower “he’s alive!”

“Oh thank god.” Goodnight sighed with utter relief before slipping off into sleep from exhaustion. 

A medical bay was set up for those that had been wounded fortunately just not fatal bullet wounds and a lot of splinters. The undertaker did have his work cut out for him though with so many bodies to sort through. 

Seven beds were lined up specially. The first occupied by Goodnight who suffered a broken arm, a concussion and multiple gun shot wounds. Billy had the one next to Goodnight, Billy had several gun shot wounds but he would live. Jack had the next bed Red helped removed the arrow heads and bandaged him up properly. 

Vasquez rode out towards where the gatling gun at been looking for Faraday. He almost gave up hope until he spotted his hat near a ditch. Leaping from his horse Vasquez jumped into the ditch finding the stupid Irishman half covered in dirt and very bloody but he was alive 

“You lucky devil.” Vasquez chuckled and dusted him off and lifted Faraday from the ditch and onto his horse. 

Joshua was urgently tended to and took the bed next to Jack. The other three had very minor injuries and were told to rest while the townsfolk tended to their own wounded. 

As the day crept by through fits of broken sleep the others slowly woke. Billy and Jack woke first. Jack sat beside Faraday and cried. 

“It’s okay Jack, he’ll be fine” Sam assured the old tracker placing a comforting hand on his shoulder,

“He said he’d join me for the winter.” Jack smiled warmly “I need to pray.” 

Billy sat silently next to Goody. He was elated that Goodnight survived he wasn’t sure what he’d do without him. The most unlikely friend he could ever wish for. The family he found along the way. 

Joshua was the last to wake a few days later. Still completely sentenced to bed rest for a while though it didn’t stop him joining in with the celebrations. Vasquez helped prop him up and kept feeding him tequila. 

All seven of them had survived this hellish ordeal worse for wear but they were alive. The room was full of laughter, drink and food they were brought by the townsfolk. 

Emma and Teddy came to check in on them.  
“Mr Horne...Sir..” Teddy was so nervous talking to the seven he always felt so small and inadequate, they were all so magnificent and strong in their respected ways “I was..thinking if it wasn’t too much trouble. Could I possibly come travel with you. There’s so much I want to learn and-“  
Jack cut Teddy off with a warm and powerful embrace almost crushing the poor boy.

“Of course you can son.” Jack sometimes forgot his own strength and it wasn’t until Faraday spoke out that Teddy looked a little pale that Jack let go. Horne was overwhelmed with emotions “looks like I have two sons to keep me company now. The Lord has truly blessed me. It is really a miracle that we all survived.”

“It is. Now let’s drink more to celebrate!” Faraday announced loudly trying to lift his arms to grab the bottle from Vasquez.


End file.
